Disappearance into Darkness
by Writing Is A Poison
Summary: Set in the 1920's the police are baffled with all the murders of gangsters in Chicago. And they all have Courtney Cross and Duncan Callows in common. But, Duncan is dead. So how can he still be around? Maybe the darkness can shed some light on this.
1. Chapter 1

****

****

**DW: I don't know why I am starting a new story but, I do plan on finishing Death Note.**

This story takes place in the early 1900's leading into the 1920's.

There will be a little groping and lustful talking in this chapter.

This may go to a M rated story later on when we get into some things. K?

Disclamer: I dont own TDI

* * *

Courtney wrapped her coat tighter around her thin frame to shield herself from the brisk wind of the Chicago weather. She approached the Theater, that was already crowed with people already. Courtney's cold, black, eyes scanned the area for him. She pursed her lips tightly, "Don't do this" she mumbled to herself.

A tight hand grabbed her waist and pulled Courtney's body closer to them. Warm breath was on the back of Courtney's neck. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting," the deep voice said. The lips that belonged to the voice starting to kiss and nimble on her neck and collar bone. Courtney swooned and sucked in the cold air. His lips were warming her neck, quiet nicely. Courtney turned around in the man's arms and caught his eyes.

She kissed him on the mouth, gingerly.

"Can we get through with this?," she asked.

The man nodded and took Courtney's hand from her coat pocket. He kissed it softly before leading her into the Theater. Once inside the warm building, Courtney unbuttoned her coat to reveal a red sleek and sexy dress. The man eyed her hungrily and pursed his lips. tightly. "You love to torment me, dont you?" he said looking away from her.

Courtney smiled a little, "I thought it would fool the guards more easily".

He pulled her by the waist so that she forced to be just inches from his mouth. "It just makes me want to drag you into a corner and snatch off that little thing."

"All in goood time, darling".

Courtney pulled herself away and walked into the Theater alone.

Her lover had disappeared into the shadows. Courtney took a seat in the fifth row from the back of the Theater. She took off her coat and laid it across the seat next to her. Her eyes scanned the other seats around her to see if their little plan was working. Several lustful eyes were watching her as she sat down and crossed her legs.

As the show was about to start, Courtney smelled the warmful male musk. Her eyes shifted to the seat to the right of her, and her gaze landed on a young man in about his early twenties. His features were dark in the fading light of the Theater. But, Courtney saw his wide, bright, smile. "I heard that this was a wonderful play," he said.

This was the man.

"Yes, Shakespear is one of my most favorite playwrights," Courtney turned slightly in her seat.

The man smiled and extended a hand, "I'm Charlie".

Courtney glanced at the hand, but didn't extend hers out to shake it. She looked Charlie straight in the eyes and gave him a small smile. "No you're not".

"I-I'm sorry?" Charlie was confused.

"You said, 'I'm Charlie'," Courtney explained, "Which is implicating the fact that you are the only Charlie in America. When in fact, you are not. I know a Charlie Winslow from New York city. He was a sleezy old man, who couldn't keep his hand out from under women's skirts. Trust me, you are not the only Charlie".

Charlie's face had shock written all over it, but he quickly regained his smooth composure. "I love a woman who can put a man into his place. I find it rather sexy. And, what is your name, darling?"

"Courtney. Courtney Cross".

Charlie took Courtney's hand and kissed the back of it gently. "Pleasure is all mine."

The lights in the Theater went down then and soon, Charlie became a dark figure next to Courtney. Thoughtout the beginning of the play Charlie would whisper things to Courtney. Thinking that Courtney wouldn't be able to understand Shakespear's complex concepts. When in fact, it was quite the opposite. Courtney understood just fine.

Between acts, there was a call for intermission. The lights came back on and the curtain closed. Courtney grabbed her purse and stood up. Charlie's eyes scanned her body as she stood up to go past him. "Excuse me, Charlie".

Charlie stood up to let Courtney past and she noticed how his hand just "accidentally" swiped her lower back. "Are you running away from me?" Charlie joked. Courtney shook her head, "I'm just going to freshen up a bit".

Courtney started up the aisle, following the crowd. When she got of the Theater, she found herself heading towards a dark hallway to the ladies room. "What idiot designed this?" she questioned out loud. Courtney heard footsteps behind her, she knew that it was Charlie. Things were going as planned.

Courtney finally found the restroom and after she was done and reapplied some makeup, she exited the restroom and started to walk back to the Theater. She rounded a corner, when a pair of hands grabbed her top half of her body and pulled her agaisnt a wall. A strong chest was budding up agaisnt her. Hands were clasping at her sheer dress.

"It took me a moment to figure out who you were," Charlie's voice was low and husky. His hand traveled down to the end of Courtney's dress. He laughed darkly, "Cross? As in Cross Railroads? Your family is something like millionaire's, huh?"

His hands flew up under her dress and started to rub her thighs. Charlie's lips began to kiss and suck on Courtney's flesh. Courtney had to admit that she was a bit caught off gaurd. "You shouldn't be doing this. Not here!" Courtney said, trying to sound desperate.

Charlie's hands slid under her bra and started to caress her breasts. Courtney groaned lightly and she tried to push him away. Where was he? Courtney knew he had to watching the whole thing. He was probably enjoying this himself.

Charlie kissed the nape of her neck while traveling south with his hands.

Courtney sighed in lust and fustration, "I know who you are too" she said breathlessly. He was kissing her lower stomach, while his hands were still moving across her chest. "Charles Mason. In the daytime you work as a architech. At night, you run illegal alcohol scams. I could rat you out to the police".

Charlie ceased all his movement and looked into Courtney's eyes. "You think they'd listen to a smart mouth woman like you. No matter how beautiful you are. I know you pay off cops, so you and your girls can keep carrying on with your illegal business". His mouth left stinging kisses all the way up to her ear, where he whispered, "Whoring".

Courtney's eyes flickered opened at the mention of that. From the corner of the darkness, she could see him watching. "That bastard", she thought. Just as Charlie was about to tear off her panty-hose, Courtney heard him sputtering and choking. Charlie's hand gripped on her tight, as he collasped to the floor.

Courtney kicked him in the shoulder to make sure he was dead.

As she straightened her dress out and fluffled her hair, the killer came out.

"Enjoyed the show?" Courtney asked grimly.

"I was wondering how far he would go". The dark shadow came over towards her and took her waist in his hands. He started to kiss her neck and throat, "You are a wonderful little actress and theif" he said, biting her neck gently.

Courtney rolled her eyes and shrugged him off. Reaching in her clutch purse, she pulled out Charlie's wallet. "What do we say?" she asked, smugly.

"Give me the damn papers, darling". He snacthed the wallet from her and searched through it. When he found the papers he was looking for, he threw the wallet onto Charlie's lifeless chest. "Can't you use his soul?" Courtney asked.

"It's worthless to me."

Courtney shrugged, "Shall we go and watch the rest of the show?" Courtney started to walk out of the dark corner.

"Duncan?" she called.

He was still standing there, his blue eyes burning into hers.

"Phantom?" she tried.

Slowly, Duncan walked over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"I'll see you tonight," he said, before fading into the dark once again.

Courtney sighed, and went to watch the rest of the play alone.

* * *

**DW: So, what do you think?**

Are you guys getting the concept sorta?

Want to hear more?

PS- Please go and review on my story in the Yugioh section. Its called, Breaking the Already Shattered Dragon. 


	2. Chapter 2

****

DW: The story will all make sense in time people dont worry. But, I didn't get as many reviews as I thought I would :(.

Maybe you need another chapter huh?

Coming right up!

Disclamer: I dont own TDI or characters

* * *

Courtney walked inside her office complex and took a seat at the front desk. Her boss had already complied a list of today's duties for Courtney to accomplish. She sighed and pinned her hair into a tight bun and grabbed a pen from the cup. She quickly went to work and didn't realize that she spent hours at the desk already in complete silence. It was time like these, that she wished Duncan's annoying spirt would come and torment her.

Courtney took a second to look at the clock above the entrance to her boss's door.

Which, had been closed all day.

It was almost 15 mintues to twelve. Her lunch time.

The cold, gusty, wind made her shiver in her seat as the door opened up and a man came in. He had little flakes of snow sprinkled throughout his chocolate hair. He promtly wiped his feet and removed his thich gloves from his hands. Courtney couldn't see his face, because he had a red scarf wiped tightly around his face.

"Can I help you?" she asked, curtly.

The man removed his scarf and shook out his wet locks. Some of the water driplets had actually landed on Courtney's face. She cringed and wiped them away with one finger. The man looked apolgetically at her and said, "I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to get you wet".

Courtney rolled her eyes, "It's fine. Can I help you?"

The man nodded and reached into his coat pocket to pull out a slightly wet folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and said, "I'm here for a job interview with Mr. Wells". Courtney grabbed the schedule book and looked for appointment dates that would have been for today. Everything was clear, this was her boss's day to count his earnings over the past few months and clear his books. "I'm sorry, but I don't see you name for an appointment".

The man looked puzzled, "I got the call from Mr. Landers two days ago to meet him for a interview. Today".

It was twelve o' clock.

Courtney walked over and took her coat from the rack and pulled it on to herself. Putting on her petite red gloves she said, "Well there is nothing I can do really. Mr. Landers hates it when I disturb him. I can make you an appointment for next Tuesday".

Courtney walked around the desk, to make her way to the door. The man grabbed Courtney's arm and spun her around to him. "Miss, I can't wait that long. I need this job! I got a lady coming all the way from New York with my new son, please! Times are good, right?"

Mr. Landers door opened at that moment and he stepped out with a tissue to his

The man looked into her eyes and let go of her arm. Courtney turned to her boss and said with a . He blew into it twice before noticing the two. "Ah, there you are, Courtney. I was hoping to catch you before you went on break." He noticed the man gripping onto her arm. "Is something the matter, Courtney?"

"Mr. Landers, this is ah..."

"John Peters," John extended his hand to Mr. Landers.

"Yes, I called you for an interview today, didn't I?"

John smiled, glad that he remembered. "Yes."

Mr. Landers shrugged, "The job I need doesn't require any special skills".

"I'll take anything".

Mr. Landers sighed, "I basically need you to perform two jobs. The first, deliver messages from me in the city. The second, would be to clean up after hours. I can't have a nice lady like Ms. Brown to clean up," he nodded towards Courtney.

John looked a little disappointed, perhaps he wanted something more. "I can take that. Thank you, Mr. Landers. When can I start?"

"Today?"

"Today then!"

John and Mr. Landers shook hands and he turned to Courtney. "Courtney, you can John can go out for lunch. When you return, I would like to have a word with you". Courtney gathered her purse and hat, not knowing what Landers could possibly want.

"Okay".

She walked out into the brisk cold and was going to her favorite place two streets over. She didn't know that John was following her out the door as well. She didn't realize it until he started talking to her. "Look, Ms. Brown, I didn't mean to grab you like that back there".

Courtney wished he would go away. "Don't think nothing of it".

John caught up with her and they walked in sync. "No, it's not. My Father taught me better than to lay my hands on a nice woman like yourself."

Now Courtney was getting really agitated. "I said it was okay, Mr. Peters".

"Please, call me John."

Courtney stopped walking and turned around sharply to him. "Dammit! Okay, John what is it that you want because I really would like to go to lunch".

John was taken back a bit by her sudden outburst. "At least let me buy lunch, huh?"

Courtney let out a cackel, "You just got hired like three minutes ago. If anything, I should be treating you to lunch".

"Just because I just got a job doesn't mean I don't have nothing but some lint in my pockets".

Courtney continued walking on with John right on her heels. "You never told me you name, doll" John said.

"Courtney Brown," she said, using her fake last name to cover up.

They arrived at the small corner resturant. Courtney was going to open the door but, John beat her to it. He gave her a sweet smile as she passed by him. John insisted that they take a corner table, to stay warm by the heat from the kitchen and fireplace. After they placed their orders, John began to chuckle a little.

"What the hell is so funny?" Courtney asked.

John took a sip of his coffee, "I see no ring on your finger, so I'm assuming that you're not married. Someone courting you already?"

Courtney's eyes casted downward. "No. Why are you asking me all these questions? I thought you had a girl".

"She's just the woman who father's my child. I'm still on the market".

"oh".

John stared her down a moment, "I kinda think that I've seen your face somewhere before. But, I can't remember where..."

Courtney got the pit in her stomach again. "Really?"

"Yeah, I remember this girl in the newspaper about four months ago. She looked sorta like you. Dark headed, black eyes, same freckles across the nose. I think her name was Courtney also. Some coincidence, huh?"

"It is," Courtney agreeded. "What did it say?"

"What?"

"That artical in the newspaper. What did it say?"

John's face scrunched up, as if he was trying to remember all the details. "Something about a spree of killings in Chicago. I remember that it was mostly big time gangsters that were being killed. The police had two suspects in mind. One was named...uh..."

"Duncan?" Courtney asked, sure of herself.

"Yeah, I think that's it. Anyway, this Duncan character and girlfriend had been suspected of killing all these gangsters in revenge. Until, he was found dead in the Theater. No one knows who really did it but, you know something?"

John leaned in some to Courtney and began to whisper. "I think it was his girlfriend".

"No?" Courtney asked in mock shock. "You really think so?"

"Yeah".

As their food came, Courtney said, "I guess no one will ever know".

* * *

John had insisted on walking Courtney home that night. Clocks had changed, and the daylight was gone by 5:30. Courtney got off work most nights at six. Some nights she wished she had a car. But, John was young and active. He could fight off any robber.

Surprisingly, Courtney liked talking to John. Even though thoughout thhe whole night, she was nothing but sarcastic and mean to him. John saw things in a much bigger perspective. He had all these ideas and concepts about the world. It was nice to talk to a human with a brain for once.

John walked Courtney straight to her door, agaisnt her best wishes and threats.

"Thank you for walking me all the way home" Courtney said.

"No problem. A lady like you could get hurt".

Courtney raised an eyebrow, "A lady like me?"

"Beautiful".

Courtney's usual smart and witty remark was caught in her throat. It had been a while since someone had called her beautiful. She opened her door slowly and stepped through. "Please, do me a favor" she said.

"Anything, doll".

She was about to tell him to be safe while walking home, but instead she said, "Get away from my door. And you had better forget where I live too!"

John smiled, "As you wish. Goodnight".

Courtney closed the door and stood there in the darkness for a moment. Her heart was racing and her thoughts were clouded. She hadn't met someone like this in a while. Perhaps, John knew too much about her. But, he couldn't, his knowledge all came from what he read in the newspaper.

Courtney walked into her bathroom and decided to take a warm shower. After she got out, she walked back into her bedroom and turned on the radio that sat by her bed. She sat down and started to dry herself off, when that feeling came back to her again.

Hands traveling down her exposed back and sides. Desperate lips attaching and reattaching themselves to her skin. He was here.

"Duncan" Courtney said exasperated.

"Yes?"

Courtney sighed and felt his hands tugging at her towel. "What did you do today?"

"I roamed the city for a while. I found our next victim".

"You mean, your next victim?"

Duncan turned her face around to his, "No, love. I mean ours." he began to nibble on her ear and then whispered into it. "You're in it just as deep".

Courtney tensed up, "My body hurts. Not tonight, Duncan"

But, he pushed the towel away from her anyway and she shivered from the rush of cold air.

"Then let me relieve you" he said with a devilish grin.

* * *

**DW: Are you understanding it a little better now? There are something that I will get to later on in the story.**

Please, I would love some reviews on this!

Maybe if i get enough I might just update on this and Death Note. Hmmm? Wouldnt that be nice?

Peace and Love,

DW


	3. Chapter 3

DW: Guys, you're probably going to have to make this update last for a while.

I'm real sorry about that too.

A very dear friend of mine, got into a car accident and her condition if unknown at this point.

So yeah... I don't know. I thought writing would help me not think about it.

P.S- The system is being retarded and bolded everything and it won't let me reverse it!

Disclamer: nothing belongs to me

* * *

****

"I don't like that John guy," Duncan said.

He was lying in the bed beside Courtney and playing in her brown hair. Courtney's face was have snuggled into her soft pillow and the other half was lying on Duncan's chest. He wasn't human  
anymore, so he had no real body heat to keep her warm. Courtney shifted away from him and brought the plain brown blanket around her closer. "What's the matter with him?" she asked.

Duncan sat up in the bed. "He knows too much".

"He only knows what he read in the paper," Courtney turned over. "Now, can I go to sleep?"

Duncan chuckled and leaned over to rub Courtney's arms. "You don't want to spend these next to hours of darkness, with me?"

Courtney peeked out from under one eye, to glance at the clock on the nightstand. It read, 2:43 am.  
She had let Duncan have his way with her tonight, and usually when he wanted. But, he didn't give her the same satisfaction like he used to. Duncan knew it as well, because he was just a phantom, that only came out in the dark.

Duncan started to kiss on Courtney's neck and collar bone. He trailed his tongue all the way up to her ear. He loved the way she shivered under his touch. Her small hands grasped onto his broad chest, as if to try and push him away. But, she felt weak under his touch and all her hands started to do was wonder his body. "Duncan!," Courtney said breathlessly, "No more".

His finger trailed on her bare stomach and he whispered into her ear. "I want you to do something for me".

More touching.

More kissing

"What?" Courtney asked.

After a few more actions from Duncan, he answered her. "I need you to place a bet for me. Then go and meet up with old Tony over on the East side".  
Courtney groaned, but it wasn't from Duncan's roaming hands. But, from the thought of going down to those filthy race tracks.

She hated gambling.

Even when Duncan was alive, and he would drag her down to the tracks. He would place hundreds at first on one horse that he thought would win. Then he would go and tell his boys, who placed their own bets. The race would commence, and when it turned out that the horse lost. Duncan was held responsible for all the money lost.

She remembered that night when Duncan had lost big time for Big Tony. Not just was it hundreds of dollars, but it was thousands of dollars of Big Tony's money. Duncan and Courtney were stopped on the bridge

Flashback

Duncan turned the car sharply around a corner. Courtney slid in her seat and bumped her head agaisnt the car door. Duncan was red with angry and his hands gripped tight onto the wheel. Courtney sat back up straight and adjusted her hat on her head. "Dammit! Duncan, slow down!" she yelled at him.

Duncan laughed nervously, "I'm not going to kill us, Court."

Courtney folded her arms across her chest. "You act like you don't give a damn about me and my safety".

Duncan rubbed the back of his neck ( a sign that he was lying), "Of course I care about you." He glanced at her neck, "If I didn't care, I wouldn't have bought you that diamond necklace you got gleamin' on ya neck!" When Duncan got really angry, his Italian accent showed even more then usual.

Courtney scoffed and reached behind her neck to the clasp of the necklace. She unhooked it and took it off slowly. Duncan saw her actions from the corner of his eyes. "What are ya doin'?" Courtney clasped the necklace in her hand and stuck it out the window. "This shows how much I care about you!" The necklace dangled out the window and blew lightly from the cool spring night wind. Duncan took his eyes off the road, "Courtney, don't be stupid!"

"I'm not being stupid," she said calmly and let the necklace inch more from her hand. "I'm simply making a statement

".

"By throwing a diamond necklace out the window!"

Courtney's eyes narrowed, "I have to get my point through to you. One way of another".

The necklace was almost completely out of her hand.

"And if this is the only way, then let it be".

Duncan's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. "Please,Courtney! Have some reasoning!"

"Pull the car over, Duncan".

"What?"

"Pull this car over, now!" Courtney screamed.

Duncan came to a screetching halt next on the bridge that over looked the river. Courtney got out the car, with the diamond necklace swinging in her hand. Duncan got out as well and followed Courtney to her spot on the bridge. Courtney was just standing there, looking at the river. Duncan stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited a few moments while she stood there thinking. "Court, what are you doing?"

Courtney gripped the metal frames of the bridge. "Duncan, I'm done with you".

Duncan chuckled darkly and stepped closer to her. He gripped her waist and she shivered away from his sudden touch. He let his nose travel up her throat slowly, as he took in her scent. She smelled of warm roses. "You can never be done with me," he whispered to her. Courtney sucked in her breath, "I mean it this time. I realize now that this whole thing we had going, is a big fat joke".

His hands traveled up and down her sides. "I was your first love. And your first lover. You know what we have is very special". He kissed her lightly on the cheek and pried out the necklace from her hand. Replacing it back on her neck, he brushed her aside and looked into her eyes.

"Do you seriously not care about me?" she asked him.

He kissed her once before answering. "I care."

They embraced each other for a few moments. As they stood there in the moonlight, another car pulled up beside them. Three guys jumped out the car, each holding a gun in their large hands.

"Duncan!"

Duncan let go of Courtney and pushed her behind him. "Bobby! Fellas! How are things?"

Bobby laughed loudly, "Quit bull shitting, Duncan. You know why we're here. What happened with the money?"

Duncan licked his lips, trying to think of a quick lie. "Man, that ole' drunk on Park Avenue, swore to me that the horse was going to win. So, you fellas need to go point your guns down his way. Now if you excuse me, I have to get Courtney home". Duncan took Courtney's hand and tried to move back towards the car. The sound of the safety coming off the gun, made them stop.

"You know how much money you have cost Big Tony?" Bobby questioned, his gun poised at Duncan. "His not happy man. You're lucky Tony didn't order us to kill you".

Duncan's jaw set, "That doesn't mean you wouldn't. You have a reputation of going overboard, Bobby".

Bobby smiled a gold tooth grin and lowered his gun. "Duncan, you're my cousin! I wouldn't kill you with commands!"

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Wow, thanks".

Bobby motioned for his boys to put away their guns. "Duncan, either you take your beating from me, or Tony will get somebody else to do it. Now, he's being nice". Duncan eyes shifted to Courtney, "Court, get in the car".

Courtney eyes gazed from Bobby to Duncan and then to the men with Bobby, and back to Duncan. "No," she whispered, "I won't leave you".

Duncan growled slightly and pushed her, roughly into the car. He slammed the door and gave her one more look, before walking stifly up to Bobby. Bobby smiled and cracked his knuckles, "Good choice, cousin!" Bobby punched Duncan in the gut once, while the other men held him up agaisnt the bridge frames. Courtney watched in horror, as blood spurted from his lips, mouth, and nose. It lasted twelve mintues, from Courtney's hushed counting in the car.

Her eyes were squeezed shut, so she jumped when a large fist banged on the door. Her flew open and she saw Bobby pointing to the ground by the bridge. Courtney sucked in her breath and opened the door. Bobby and his boys walked back to their car and drove away into the darkness of the street. Courtney found Duncan lying on the ground. Blood spatters were everywhere on the ground. Courtney bent down and poked Duncan's arm lightly.

He stirred and coughed up some more blood. One of his teeth were missing in the bottom front of his mouth. Courtney moved Duncan, slowly onto her lap and she crooned him softly. Duncan groaned and moaned. "C-Courtney," he whispered.

She brushed his dark hair out of his face. "Hush, I'm here".

"P-promise me something,"

Courtney kissed his forehead, "Anything!"

Duncan's left eye was the only one he could open half way. "Don't leave me for nothing".

"I promise." Courtney rubbed some of the blood from his mouth. "Not for nothing in the world".

End Flashback

Duncan rolled off of Courtney and kissed her once more. "Will you go it in the morning?" he asked.

Courtney sighed and fingered the diamond necklace, "I guess".

If only she didn't love him so much.

* * *

DW: I started to write this chapter Sunday and I found out about my friend that night.

She was knocked out until this morning and she finally is awake and crying because she thought she was in trouble with her parents.

I'm going to go spend Christmas with her part of the day...

Anyway,

review please and

Don't drink and drive of Text while driving!

Peace and Love this season,

DW


	4. Chapter 4

\DW: Another chapter!

Anyone know any really good addictive songs? They came be oldies or newbies?Doesn't matter.

* * *

John walked the streets of Chicago, headed in no particular direction. Today was his and Courtney's day off from the office. He had a thought to walk over to her apartment and ask her out to lunch again. Courtney intrigued him in way no other woman had before. She was so mysterious and secretive. And very pretty! John liked the thought of spending more time with her.

But, Coutney seemed liked the kind of girl, that kept things and thoughts to herself. Something wasn't right about her, the way she knew the things about the massacares that happened a few years ago. If only there was some way to go back and find the old case file and newspaper. If not there, then he could always go pull up old newspapers from the library. He did have a friend in the newspaper business, and he never threw anything out.

For the first time since his walk began, he looked up to find where he was. He was close to the post office and a few streets over from his friend's printing shop. Perhaps he should venture to the post office to send a telegram to Julia in New York. John crossed the street and kept straight for the post office. Will, the old post office master was inside as usual. Looking through his old stamp collection, one of the many he had.

John bounded up the three steps and entered the partial warm shop. Feeling the cold wind immediately, Will looked up with his thick rimmed glasses. His eyes squinted to see who has disturbed him and let in the cold air. He smiled, once figuring out that it was one of his best costumers. "Evening!" he called to John.

John took his gloves off and gave his old friend a smile. "Hello, Will. How are you?"

Will laughed, "Old. I suppose you want to send another telegram to Julia? Right?" Will was already headed towards the telegram machine before John could answer. John followed him over there, "She hasn't responded?" he asked.

Will shook his head, "Nope."

John pursed his lips, it had been nearly a week since he last heard from Julia. He had asked when she would be arriving with his son and if she needed some money for the trip. He began to get worried that something had happened to her and the baby.

"What do you want to say?" Will asked, his fingers ready for John to speak.

John shrugged and said, "Just tell her that I want to speak from her and that I'm worried". John dug into his pocket and drew out his wallet. Walking back to the counter, he could hear Will at work with the machine. He didn't even wait for him to finish, but set some money on the counter and exited.

* * *

John finally arrived at the warm Printing shop and found his friend hard at work, printing out tomorrow's edition. Thomas looked up from his work, "Who in the-" his words were cut off when he saw his friend, standing at the door looking cold. "For Christ sake, John!" he said, "Go over by the fire and warm up!"

John gave his friend a sheepish grin, "Thank you. But, I'll be fine".

Thomas shrugged and continued to push out papers. "So, what brings you here? I know you didn't come to help me, you lazy bastard".

"I actually found a job, thank you!" John took a seat next to his friend on a wooden stool. "I work for Landers down on Poole St."

Thomas laughed, "Nice guy, huh? Heard from that broad of yours in New York?"

John grimaced, "She's not a broad. And I just sent another telegram to her."

"Because she didn't respond to the first one, right?" Thomas wiped his brow quickly before going on with his work. John crossed his legs and leaned agaisnt the nearest table. "You busy tonight, Tom?" John asked.

"Nah, just pushing out these last few papers. Then I gotta bundle them up and set 'em outside the door for the delivery man. Why? You thinkin' about stayin' and helpin' out?" Thomas stopped and leaned one arm agaisnt the printing machine, waiting for John's answer. John rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find the right words.

"Actually," he started, "I was hoping you could find me an old article".

Thomas's brow furrowed, "How far are we talkin?"

"Like six months back".

"Do you remember what it was about?"

John sighed, suddenly becoming nervous. "About those mass killings of gangsters. You remember the one, right? I need to look up a few details that was in the article."

Thomas had gone back to his printing. "Oh yeah, I remember that! I can find that one easily! I kept it, see, because of that pretty brunette that was headlined in there. Talk about a face!"

Thomas abandoned his printing and walked to the side closet of the shop. He pulled a light string, and walked in mumbling about where it should be. John also left his spot on the stool, to follow Thomas inside the small closet. Inside, one dim light bulb dangled from the paint peeling ceiling. There were yellow aged clipings from old newspapers, that decorated the walls. There was also labeled boxes upon boxes, sitting on shelves.

Thomas went to the exact box that contained the newspaper clipings from beginning of May 1919 to that same summer. John waited patiently while Thomas rumaged through the box. "Got it!" he exclaimed and held the paper up in triumph. He handed it to John while he replaced the box and turned off the light.

John headed back to seat, while skimming the magazine. He found the large article on the next page."Written by Trent Goins," he mumbled. The article talked about how each gangster was brutally murdered. Pictures of the blood speaping men were shown at the bottom. Next to it was a mug shot of gangster Duncan and his girlfriend. "Courtney".

The girl had shoulder length brown hair. Dark, black, orbs that seemed to burn write into the paper. Her playful smile was the most attractive about her. John thought of the Courtney he had just met. The last names were different, but anyone can lie about their last names. Courtney's hair was just a little bit more longer than the girl in the paper. The big difference between the girl and Courtney, was that, this girl smiled like she had the whole world in her hands. Courtney didn't smile like that.

John went on to read that Duncan and suspected girlfriend, Courtney were seen together that night at the Theater. They had an argument and Duncan fled the Theater. Later that night, Duncan reportedly came back to the Theater to pick up Courtney. Hours later he was found shot, in the dark hallways of the Theater. Courtney was no where in sight.

"Find what you're looking for?" Thomas asked, stringing together bundles of newspapers.

John sighed and looked down at the article again. "Yeah, I did. Say buddy, you mind if I keep this for a while?"

Thomas was bent over his work and shrugged. "Sure".

John tucked the paper in his back pocket. He retrieved his coat, that was laid over a stack of blank papers. He took out his gloves and placed them on his hands. Thomas noticed him putting all his gear on and said, "Wait! I thought you were going to help me!"

John was already at the door, "You've done this yourself for the past ten years. I'm sure you can manage another night". John gave his friend a playful smile before walking out the printing shop. With strands of 'you lazy bastard' floating behind him.

* * *

The next morning, Courtney was met with sprinking of snow outside. She hated the cold and the snow. The only reason she came to Chicago in the first place, was to sell some of her paintings to a famous artist. She had only planned to stay a couple of months or so before going some place warmer. But, she had met Duncan and all her hopes and dreams were gone.

Not completely. She still painted in her spare time.

Duncan had told Courtney to make sure that she looked especially beautiful that day. He said gangsters go more easier on a pretty face. Courtney had her freshly curled. Her makeup had taken hours to do. Her dress was shorter than she liked it to be. Courtney was, what any man would call a fox.

She arrived early to the race tracks to place her bet. Courtney passed by a couple of drunks outside of the building, asleep. Courtney recognized the face of the man who had always placed Duncan's bets on the games. Henry Parks, was slumped over in his stool chair with a pile of cigarette cartons around and one whiskey bottle.

Courtney cleared her throat loudly, to try and wake the older man up. He stirred loudly in his sleep, and turned his head to the other side. A bit of drool was running down slowly from his mouth and making it's way to his purple sweater. Courtney tapped with her finger, on his shoulder. "Henry?" she called, sweetly.

Henry woke up, startled. He blinked a couple of times and wiped his mouth of the drool. His hands searched for his small frames, which were right by his arm while he slept. Putting them on he asked, "Don't I know your pretty face from somewhere?"

Courtney faked a laugh, "I used to come here all the time with my boyfriend, Duncan?"

Henry thought a moment, trying to remember. "Duncan? The name sounds fimilar".

"He would come down and place massive amounts of money on Luck Day the horse? You would always ask him, if he was sure" Courtney pressed.

Henry made a 'o' with his mouth and clapped his hands. "Mother's love! Duncan! How could I forget one of my best customers?" Henry then gave Courtney a mournful look, "Sorry to hear about your love, sweetheart. Duncan was a real bimbo*".

Courtney grimaced, "Yes, he was".

"So, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to place a bet".

Henry frowned, "I remember you always hated gambling. You would wait by the gates, while Duncan conducted business. Are you sure?"

Courtney reached down for the briefcase and plopped it down on the counter. "Does ten thousand say I'm sure?"

Henry looked hungrily at the money, "I think you're pretty sure of your self, doll. Which horse?"

"The Great Mane".

Henry frowned, "If you insist, darling."

He reached over and took the money from her. He went in the back and secured her money before coming back out with a ticket. He handed it to her. "There's you ticket, love. Anything else for you?"

"In fact, there is one more thing".

Henry smiled, "Yeah? And what's that?"

Courtney leaned in close and said, "I need you to tell me where I can find Big Tony?"

* * *

**DW: Happy New year my lovely readers!**

You get to start all over again!

Agenda!

I've deleted my Yugioh story because it wasn't doing to hot.

But, I've started a Pirates of the Caribean story. You can find that on my profile, it's called Anything.

Check it out please!

Slang terms used.

**-Bimbo-a tough guy**

Reviews please my dears!

Peace and love and hello 2011!


	5. Chapter 5

DW: Thank you for all the lovely reviews from last time and

Last Death Note chapter was a huge success and left you all with a shocker!

we turn got a snow day Thursday an Friday!

My other storys like Ghost Adventures and Pirates of the Carribean will be updated soon.

Disclamer: I dont own anything!

Courtney walked smoothly up to the bullet holed door. Loud music was spilling out from the cracks of the door, along with smoke from cigars and the warm smell of liquor. Courtney shivered, but not from the cold, but from the cool touch of Duncan's hands. His large hands traveled up her coat and settled on her hips. Courtney sucked in a breath of crisp night air. He was kissing her exposed stomach and rib cage area.

"What do you want, Duncan?"

He answered by hitching her dress up a bit and raising his hands to her breast. She tried to push them away, but Duncan was a phantom and her hands just slipped through. Duncan let her dress pull down a bit to expose more cleavage. "What the hell are you doing, Duncan? I'm no flapper!"

"You have to be one here, darling" He whispered. "These guys like a woman who isn't ashamed to let something show. And Bobby is a chest kinda guy. But, don't him get some that easily, I want that bastard to suffer." Duncan removed a piece of hair from Courtney's ear. "Just like he did to me. Go in there, babe".

Courtney raised a fist to knock on the door, but the door flung open and a man was being hauled out by two larger men. Courtney shrieked and jumped to the wall to get out of the way. The

man was dragged by the garbage cans and was repeatidly punched and kicked. Courtney raised an eyebrow and slipped into the club unnoticed. The halls were painted a gruesome blood red color. Some of it may have been blood, Courtney suspected.

People were drinking (illegally of course), girls had on short dresses and were socializing just as well as the men. Speakeasies was a place to consume alcohol, dance, talk openly about sex, and play card games. All of which, Courtney didn't do. All she kept thinking the whole time, is how she must have stuck out like a sore thumb. Maybe opening her coat and revealing her short dress would help the glaring eyes around her become relaxed.

She unbuttoned it slowly and smoothed her dress down. The glaring eyes became flirting winks and wanting stares as Courtney passed through the room. She went up to the bar and sat, gracefully down on the cushioned stool. The bar tender, a clean shaven man came to wait on her. "How's it going, darling there?" he asked.

Courtney smiled, "Soft brandy".

The bartender nodded and left to fill her drink. Courtney crossed her legs and looked around the small open area for any signs of Big Tony or Bobby.

"Here you go, honey," the bartender placed a small glass of brandy in front of her.

"Thank you," Courtney took a small sip and held the urge to choke at the strong taste. Had she not requested it to be soft?

"Excuse me!" Courtney called down to the bartender.

"Something wrong with the drink?"

"Yes, could you add a little more ice?"

The glass was taken back and more ice was added to Courtney's drink. When the bartender returned, he chuckled and said, "Not much of a drinker, huh?"

"No, not really. Could you help me with something?"

"Sure".

Courtney leaned over the counter a bit to meet the bartender's ear. "Can you tell Big Tony that I'm looking for him?"

Courtney noticed the bartender's body tense up and his eyes went from friendly to all business. "And what business may a flapper like yourself need with a guy like Big Tony?"

"I don't think this is any of your concern, but if you must know. I need to speak with him about a job".

The bartender leaned in more, "You mean like a disappearing job?"

Courtney smiled, "Yes. Can you find him for me?"

"You got it sweetheart".

The bartender went over to the other end of the counter and spoke to an older gentleman sitting by a closed door. He pointed to Courtney and whispered something in the older man's ears. The old man nodded and whispered back. The bartender caught Courtney's eyes and nodded for her to come over. Courtney slipped off the seat and walked unnoticed over to the old man and the bartender door.

"You have some business, darling?" the older man asked in a raspy voice.

"Yes. I need to speak with Mr. Tony or Bobby Malone".

The old man scoped Courtney's body, "Think I need to pat you down, doll face? You wouldn't have anything threatening, now would ya?"

A smiled played on Courtney mouth, "No, sir. You can trust me".

"Alright, go on in. Be careful," the old man added. He held the door open for her and Courtney brushed past and gave both men a gracious smile. The hallway wasn't as dark as the ones coming into the club, but close enough. It smelled heavy of Cuban cigars and and Courtney's could hear glasses clinking with other glassses. There was only two doors to chose from. The one on theh right was closed and Courtney suspected it to be locked.

The door opposite, was cracked opened slightly and voices slipped from out. The crack was large enough for Courtney to stick her head in. About six men were sitting around a circular table, each holding playing cards. One man was gaurding the door and spotted Courtney and her intrusion. "May I help you, miss?" the man asked.

Courtney smiled, trying to play off the evasdropping. "I have permission to speak with Big Tony".

Tony had a cigar hanging on the side of his mouth. He had gotten older over the last year and much fatter. Courtney and Duncan had been picking off his gang ever since the day Duncan's spirit reappeared in Courtney's house. Is this what was left of the gang? Only six men?

Courtney recognized most of them, when the door was opened wider and she was invited in. Bobby was sitting loyally next to Tony's side, studying his cards. Duncan had wanted to save Bobby for last but, he had someone else in mind for that slot now. Courtney felt just a little surge of excitment. Deep down, she really wanted to get even with Bobby ever since that night, he beat Duncan up on the bridge.

"Mr. Tony, a Ms. umm?"

"Rivers. Courtney Rivers".

The man looked at her strangely. "A Ms. Courteny Rivers".

Big Tony didn't even glance up, didn't even aknowlegde Courtney's presence. The other men around the table certainly did. Their greedy eyes scanned her long legs and curved shaped body. Courtney's eyes met with Bobby's and they seemed to have a stare down for a brief second. His eyes immediately left hers and his jaw set tight. Bobby nudged Tony's arm and said, "Look who it is, boss. Courtney!"

Tony rearranged his cards and cigar. "Don't know no broad named Courtney".

Bobby smiled, "It's Duncan Rivers, Courtney. Remember?"

Tony's beady little eyes leveled up with hers. He studied her face for a second and all the wrinkles on his face, curled up into a toothy smile. Taking the cigar out of his mouth and placing it between his index an middle finger, Tony laughed. Out of all things that Courtney expected, this was on her bottom list of things to expect. His laugh was hoarse and dry. It sounded more like the crackeling of a fire then a joyful thing people do when they are happy or trying to be mean to you. Courtney didn't know which one to think.

Tony stood up in his seat, his cards face down and now spread out. "Now I remember!," he said, "How could I forget a joyful little gem like you! I haven't seen you since the funeral". He gave her a sorrowful look, "I'm very sorry for what happened to Duncan, love. Not even a bastard like him, should have went out so young." Tony took his seat and replaced the cigar. "You two would have been the most beautiful couple. Good kids too".

Courtney thanked him and walked closer to the table. "Yes, I'm sure you would have been right."

Tony flopped down an ace and said, "I'm always right. What can I do for you, Court? Drink?"

A chair was produced and then a drink. Courtney sat down, fortunately it was right next to Bobby. Bobby reminded Courtney of a dog. Dirty, takes orders, loves to play with new toys (girls), and then gets bored with them after a few mintues. His eyes kept glancing towards her way and scanning her face. He wanted to say something.

"Actually, I'm here to help you, if I can," Courtney crossed her legs and sipped the drink.

Another hoarse laugh, "Doing what?"

"I placed a bet on the horse the Great Mane. I am advising you to pull all your bets back from Racer, and place it on my horse. Trust me, gentleman. You will win big".

Bobby snorted, "If I remember correctly you hated gambeling. What did you call it um? Sinful and immorally wrong?"

Courtney smiled at him. "I've had a change of heart. And I need the extra cash, quick".

Tony scratched his chin, "What makes you sure that your horse will win, instead of mine? I know you're a smart girl and all, but I need more than that when it comes to my money".

"My sources shall remain nameless," Courtney said, "But, if you don't trust me. Wait until Friday comes, and we'll see who walks away with the money". Tony considered this in silence for a moment and glanced over to the man gaurding the door. "George, pull out half of my money from Racer and put it on Great Mane".

George left immediately.

Tony took a sip of his drink and grinned. "I'm going to take a risk, Courtney. But, don't be surprised if some bad luck comes your way Saturday".

Courtney rose from her seat, "You won't regret this. Good night, gentleman".

She was headed for the door when a rough hand grabbed her wrist. "I'll take you home. These streets can get dangerous at night," Bobby stood and retrieved his coat from the back of his chair. Instead of traveling back the way Courtney came, Bobby dragged her through the back way. Courtney tightened her coat around her more, when the cold chill hit her body. Bobby's arm immediately darted around her.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

Courteny gave him the address, and they traveled in silence for a couple of blocks. Courtney knew that Bobby had something pressing on his mind. He asked the questioned when they were only down the street from her apartment. "Is the rumor true, Courtney?"

"Is what true?"

Bobby grabbed her arms and made her face him. "Surely you have heard about the killings of all these gangsters. And there is something about a ghost or phantom, that's being accused of killing these people. Word is, it's Duncan's spirit doing it all".

Courtney forced back a smirk. "That's silly. There is no such things as ghosts".

Both of them walked up the steps together and Bobby held the door open for her. A dog, doing the tricks it has been taught.

She wanted him to follow her up to her apartment. But, he could use a little incentive.

They were at Courtney's door, and Bobby wondered why it was taking her so long to open the door. Giving him a sly and seductive smile, she said, "Why don't you come in for a second". She held the door open for him and let his warm body brush slightly agaisnt hers.

Once inside, Courtney reached to turn on the nearest lamp by the door. Bobby stood in the middle of her living room, observing the conservative spot. Courtney was organized, classy, and clean. Duncan was the total opposite, that's why they nevered lived together.

Bobby let out a low whistel. "Nice place, Court. And you need more money?"

Courtney smiled and slowly took off her coat, "Most of these things were gifts from Duncan."

"I guess it can pretty lonely 'round here without him anymore, huh?"

Courtney nodded, "It's pretty quiet and lonely alright. I really need something to keep me busy".

Bobby took a step towards Courtney and reached a hand out to her. Courtney gladly took it fondly and decreased the space between them. "Would you like the radio on?" she asked.

The radio was sitting on top of a small end table, next to a stack of word puzzles. Bobby chuckled and picked up one of the puzzles. "You really are lonely, aren't you doll?" Courtney shrugged and gave a shy smile, "Told you I was lonely. Now turn on the radio, please".

"Demanding as I remember".

A low melody flowled from the speakers of the radio. Bobby wrapped an arm around Courtney's waist and she placed her hand on his shoulder. They both danced in Courtney's living room, enjoying the heartbeats and bodies of each other. After a few moments, Bobby spoke softly into Courtney's hair.

"I'm sorry for all that stuff that happened between me and Duncan".

"I know".

"I was just following orders," Bobby moved so he could look at her. "It didn't mean nothing".

Courtney reconnected their bodies and continued to sway to the music.

"I can keep you company, " Bobby said.

He tilted Courtney's chin up with one finger. Orbs burned into each others, and lips were nearly a breath away. "I bet you can," Courtney whispered.

"Would you like me too?"

Courtney studied his face and then said, "I would like you to kiss me".

Lips met in a soft intensity. Tongues danced rythmatically with each other. Bodies were pressed tightly together, each wanting to get as close as possible to the other. Bobby tightly griped Courtney's lower back and dipped her back some. They stayed in their romantic positions, until the end of the song.

After the last melody slowly faded, Bobby and Courtney broke their kiss. They were both breathing hard and heavy, from lack of oxygen for a period of time. Bobby's blue eyes were lustful and wanting as they burned into Courtney orbs. She smiled at him and said, "You are an amazing dancer".

Bobby chuckled, "You just compliment my dancing skills? What about the kiss?"

"Amazing as well," Courtney gripped onto Bobby's collar and nibbled on his exposed neck.

Still holding on to his collar, Courtney pulled him into her bedroom. Courtney laid on the bed first and motioned with a finger for Bobby to come over. Bobby began to take off his white cotton shirt and tossed it to the side. "You sure you want this Courtney?" he seemed really conerned about Courtney making such a bold move.

"Don't worry about my feelings. I'm over Duncan" Courtney kissed him softly.

Warning! This may contain some heavy loving people!

Bobby took the bait and began to kiss her all over. His hands pulled open her buttoned blouse and revealed her chest. He nibbled on her collarbone while his other hand busied it's self with massaging her breast. Courtney groaned and bit down on the side of his neck. Bobby let out a satisfied groan and pulled her hair.

A surge of cool air hit Courtney's body, when her bra was yanked off. Bobby's warm mouth covered her breast and he rolled her over. Now Courtney was ontop of Bobby, and she began to kiss slowly on his chest. Bobby's mouth returned to her neck and mouth, while his hands slowly rubbed her back and stomach. Bobby shivered as Courtney's nails scrapped his stomach and trailed all the way down to his pants.

Bobby yearned for Courtney to relieve him of this tightness in his trousers.

Teasing him, Courtney kissed right about his zipper and then returned to his warm mouth.

Her hands slid under the pillow and took hold of something small and cold to her warm palms. Bobby's tongue danced with Courtney's and quickly felt the atmosphere change when an all too fimilar click went off. Bobby gazed into Courtney's eyes, all too knowing.

Courtney covered her chest with the sheet as she pointed the gun right in the center of Bobby's forehead.

"I knew it," Bobby breathed heavily, "You are the one killing off the gangsters for your revenge for Duncan".

Courtney frowned, "You're partly right, Bobby. But, it isn't just me".

"Hiya doin', cousin?" a voice penatrated from the shadows.

Bobby's head snapped to the corner where the voice had came. "Duncan?"

Duncan stood with a sneer plastered on his face. His eyes met Courtney, "Leave, Court. I've got some business to attend to".

Courtney rolled off of Bobby and grabbed her shirt. She still held the gun in her hand, in case Bobby tried to pull a fast one. She backed out the room, closing the door and locking it behind her. She grabbed hers and Bobby's coat and hat. Courtney left her apartment and went out into the hall where she replaced her shirt and put on her coat.

A satisfied shriek was heard from her apartment, as Courtney left the building.

* * *

DW: Sorry about content in this chapter. But there will be more which is why this may go to a M rating.

If anyone who would like to help me write a lemon. Please PM me!

Death Note will be updated soon! I promise!


End file.
